Meteos Disney Magic
Meteos: Disney Magic was founded in December 25, 2010, alongside "Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini Land Mayhem!". Using the HUD This game is played by holding the Nintendo DS sideways like a big boss fight in "Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story". Left Handed If you're left-handed, hold the DS vertically as the bottom screen is round in the left side as the top to the right. Right Handed If you're right-handed, bottom=right, top=left. Top Screen Only Pinocchio's Jiminy Cricket, the Story Mode Mission, the Story Mode Game Background, High Scores, Progresses, and Results Images are allowed on the Top Screen. Facts *The starter locations are "Heffadreams", "Experiment Gone Mad ", "Prideland Invasion", "Box It Up", and "Dice Crush". *On Christmas, I got a Pier 1 Imports box. Guess what's in there? Meteos: Disney Magic! *Only "Jiminy Cricket" is both from Pinocchio and this LP. *Only "Tinker Bell" is both from Peter Pan and this LP. *Clear the stage without abilities for bonus. *Clear the screen of blocks for bonus. *Jiminy Cricket forgot to say, "Press and hold the A Button to turn on the speeder!". Send me your fun facts. Story Mode 'Easy' Flight 1 Box It Up - Launch 150 blocks. Flight 2 Prideland Invasion - No losses for 1 min 30 sec. Flight 3 Heffadreams - Launch 50 specific blocks. Flight 4 Experiment Gone Mad - Launch 250 blocks. 'Normal' Flight 1 Box It Up - No losses for 1 min 30 sec. Flight 2 Prideland Invasion - Win against 1 opponent. Sinking Storm - Launch 400 blocks. Flight 3 Dice Crush - Launch 250 blocks. Scores of Chores - No losses for 1 min 45 sec. Dice Crush - Win against 1 opponent. Flight 4 Scores of Chores Heffadreams - Win against 3 opponents. Alien Crane - Launch 500 blocks. Experiment Gone Mad - Launch 80 specific blocks. Flight 5 Special Delivery - Launch 400 blocks. Experiment Gone Mad - No losses for 2 min. Heffadreams - Launch 100 specific blocks. Flight 6 Rising Waters - Launch 600 blocks. Special Delivery - Launch 120 specific blocks. Flight 7 Bee Buzz - Launch 600 blocks within 2 min. Flight 8 Fantastic Fireworks - Launch 700 blocks. What did I take?'Box It Up --> Sinking Storm --> Dice Crush --> Alien Crane --> Heffadreams --> Special Delivery --> Bee Buzz --> Fantastic Fireworks. 'Hard Flight 1 Box It Up - Launch 100/80 specific blocks. Flight 2 Prideland Invasion - Win against 3 opponents. Surf Lessons - Launch 100/80 specific blocks. Flight 3 Surf Lessons - Launch 120/100 specific blocks. Bee Buzz - Launch 500/400 blocks within 1 min 30 sec. Broadsides Battle - Win against 3 opponents within 2/3 min. Flight 4 Broadsides Battle - Launch 1000/700 blocks within 2 min. Trident Assualt - Win against 3 opponents within 3/4 min. Rising Waters - Launch 150/100 specific blocks within 2 min 30 sec. Trident Assualt - Launch 1000/500 blocks within 2 min 30 sec. Flight 5 Princess Transformation - Launch 100/80 specific blocks within 2 min 15 sec. Alien Crane - Launch 1100/800 blocks within 2 min 45 sec. Attack from the Deep - No losses for 3 min. Flight 6 Attack from the Deep - Win against 1 opponent. Princess Transformation - Launch 1200/900 blocks within 3 min. Flight 7 Sinking Storm - Launch 200/150 specific blocks within 3 min 15 sec. Flight 8 Fantastic Fireworks - Launch 1500/1200 blocks. 'Expert' Flight 1 Box It Up - Launch 600 blocks. Flight 2 Prideland Invasion - Win against 3 opponents within 3 min. Experiment Gone Mad - Launch 200 blocks. Flight 3 Heffadreams - Win against 3 opponents within 3 min. Alien Crane - Launch 100 blocks within 15 sec. Rising Waters - Launch 150 specific blocks. Flight 4 Dice Crush - Win against 3 opponents. Sinking Storm - Launch 180 specific blocks within 3 min. Scores of Chores - No losses for 4 min. Surf Lessons - Launch 150 specific blocks within 3 min 45 sec. Flight 5 Bee Buzz - Launch 1000 blocks within 2 min 15 sec. Trident Assualt - Launch 1000 blocks within 2 min 15 sec. Broadsides Battle - Launch 1000 blocks within 2 min 15 sec. Flight 6 Princess Transformation - Launch 120 specific blocks within 2 min 15 sec. Special Delivery - Launch 120 specific blocks within 2 min 15 sec. Flight 7 Attack From the Deep - Win against 1 opponent within 45 sec. Flight 8 Fantastic Fireworks - Launch 2100 blocks within 6 min. Chapter Data How to read